My Name is Sesshomaru, Not Fluffy
by Emy22
Summary: Sesshomaru runs into a very unique human. She has no time for love and is a hell of a fighter. She's not even scared of him, going so far as to call him "Fluffy". She might even be able to best him in combat. Lord Sesshomaru might have his world turned upside down. Will he stoop to his father's level and mate with a human?


Note to self: Character is Emy between escaping and the failed camp, put on Quotev

Where did that come from? A necklace was lying on my pallet. A black heart with the words 'Fuck Love' written in red. I smiled and slipped it on. It expressed what I thought. I squeezed the heart and closed my eyes.

A breeze hit my skin. Was it always this drafty?

"Who are you? Huh?"

That voice. My eyes popped open and I was looking at a pissed off half demon.

"This necklace. It's like the bone-eaters well. I'm from Kagome's time. She doesn't know me though. Inuyasha, listen, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I know things that have and will happen to you and the others. I know how Naraku dies. I can help you guys; just let me join the group."

"I don't trust you human. What do you know?"

"Gather the others. I'll tell everybody at once."

"Hmmph. Or I could just kill you now and-"

"Sit boy!"

Wham. Now that it was real it wasn't as funny. I felt bad for the guy.

"Thank you Kagome. Seeing as Inuyasha wants to kill me, I might try my luck with his brother. Tell _him _what I know about Naraku."

"What!" That got the half-demon's attention, "I'll kill you before I'll let that happen!"

"Sit!"

"Kagome. You don't know me. But I know all of you. Please let me explain myself in front of everybody. Then everyone can decide what to do."

"Um. Okay."

Before long we were all sitting around a fire in Kaede's hut. Everyone was staring at me.

"Um. Well, I'm from Kagome's time. I live in America and found a necklace on my bed. After putting it on I'm teleported here. I live in a different world. Kagome, you know the theory that there are different worlds, one created for every decision. I must be from one of those because you all are supposed to be made up, fictional characters. I know your pasts and futures. Naraku will be defeated. I can help on your quest. Should you choose to not let me travel with you, then I will find somebody else who wishes to kill Naraku. Most likely Sesshomaru or Koga. That is all I have to say. I will be on the outskirts of the village so you can decide in privacy."

I felt their stares as I left. The sun was almost gone and was gone when I heard somebody behind me.

"Yes?"

"We leave in the morning. Don't be a drag."

I smiled at Inuyasha, "Thank you. I didn't want to take a chance with your brother, Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass."

He snorted, "Got that right."

I followed him back to the hut and wasn't surprised when Miroku took my hands and asked me to bear his children.

I was frozen for a moment, "Uh. What? Not all women want you to ask that. Unless you want to castrated, don't ask me ever again."

Sango and Kagome smiled, Shippo and Inuyasha looked scared, and Miroku backed up while laughing nervously. Good. Point made and understood.

"So what was the last major thing that happened? I want to know where we are in the story."

"Kanna reflected my wind scar. We came back to the village to think and plan."

"Have you run into your brother recently?"

"No."

"I know where we are then. Be careful Inubaka, err, Inuyasha. Your sword _is_ breakable. Plus it has a passive side effect on you."

"Spit it out! What's going to happen?"

I squeezed the heart and then I was back in my bedroom. The clock said that no time had passed. Interesting. I could pass between worlds by squeezing the heart. This could be handy.

While it was tempting to let Inuyasha stew in suspense, I was wanting to meet some of the other characters. Especially Koga, I would love to meet his wolves and cuddle them. Ooh, speaking of cuddling, there was Lord Fluffy to annoy. Hopefully Rin wouldn't let him kill me.

"Are you going to tell me or not!?"

I guess I squeezed the heart without thinking about it.

"I won't tell you too much, or it might ruin the storyline. Keep hold of your sword, or else you will change for the worse. Just remember Naraku will be defeated."

"When?"

"I don't know Kagome. I just know some of the events leading up to it. And that I want to annoy Lord Fluffy."

They all had question marks floating around their heads.

"In my world it's a nickname for Sesshomaru. Can you imagine how mad he would get if everyone called him that?"

At this point I was past giggling and plain out laughing while everybody just stared at me.

"Wouldn't he just kill us?"

Why did Kagome have to be a spoilsport?

"Come on Inuyasha, wouldn't it be awesome to call him that. It's way more insulting to him than anything else you say."

Slowly a grin crept onto his face, "Yeah. That would be funny."

"Exactly, and I know we're going to encounter him soon."

Shippo poofed into a copy of Sesshomaru, "How dare you call me such an insulting name. Die half-breed."

We all laughed and Shippo poofed back and was rolling on the floor. Kaede came in, "What are ye all laughing at?"

"Sess-Sesshomaru. Being. Being called. Lor-Lord Fluffy."

She chuckled and suggested that we should get some sleep before heading out later. We followed her advice.

The next morning we set off and during the afternoon we came to a village. The expected battle happened and Lord Fluffy claimed Tokijin. Before the real battle could start I turned to Kagome and made sure to speak loudly, "About time Lord Fluffy showed up. I was starting to get bored."

I felt his glare on my back and turned around. He was hotter in person or demon, whichever. I smiled at him and waved, "You're late Fluffy," In an instant he was in front of me, "I wouldn't kill the person who knows Naraku's weaknesses and everyone's futures. Unless you're scared of what I'll say."

"Insolent human. Tell me what know and I might let you live."

Still smiling I moved his claws from my neck and moved away from the tree my back was against, "Now. Now. That's not how you treat a girl."

Growling he swiped at me and was blocked by an invisible barrier. Fool. I was safe, he couldn't break the barrier.

I saw the surprise in his eyes, you had to read his eyes to tell what he was feeling.

"You never told us you could do that!"

"It didn't come to mind Inuyasha. Besides I wanted to see Fluffy's reaction."

I got a louder growl and he kept trying to break through the barrier. He wasn't going to be able to do that anytime soon.

"Remove the barrier."

"Not doing that Sesshomaru. Where's Jaken? Doesn't the stupid imp follow you everywhere. Did you leave him with Rin? We aren't the kind of people to use people as bait or leverage! Or is it that you don't want anyone to know that you actually care for a human?"

I watched his eyes. There were hints of surprise and curiosity with the anger.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody. But you, Killing Perfection, are becoming an annoyance."

His eyes narrowed but he stopped his futile attempts to break my shield. I teleported back to beside Kagome.

Inuyasha came over and started sniffing me again.

"I'm a human dumbass. Just with a few, abilities."

"There's no way you're a human."

He kept going but I tuned him out. Sesshomaru was walking over. I drew a dagger and changed it into a sword. He brought Tokijin down, and I easily blocked it with my sword.

"Please tell me you aren't trying. This is pathetic."

He was getting more and more angry with me. Baiting him was fun. He kept applying more strength and his sword didn't move.

I was becoming bored. I thrusted my sword upwards, knocking him backwards a step. Without giving him time to react I grabbed another dagger and threw it.

Silence. You could've heard a pin drop. I watched the red patch on his clothes spread. Without a word he pulled it out of his chest and dropped it on the ground. I had it fly back into my hand. I wiped it off before putting it away. My sword shrank to it's normal form and I sheathed it as well.

I walked away, "Aren't you going to test your sword the way you intended too?"

I perched up in a tree and watched the brothers go at it. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to lose grip on the Tessiaga. Everyone in the gang rushed him elsewhere. Fluffy came and stood at the base of my tree.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody important."

"You will answer my question."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But I have no reason to listen to you. I do regret hurting you though. Hold still for a moment." I jumped out of the tree and he had me by the neck. I sighed and held him place with magic. A small stream of magic flowed to his wound. After a moment it was healed.

He was capable of getting the blood out of his kimono by himself.

I released him and he let me go and touched where my knife had been.

"Rin will be waiting for you. I should catch up with the others. Bye."

Sesshomaru (Lord Fluffy)

The human vanished and I, Lord Sesshomaru, was left puzzled by a mere human woman. This would not do. I flew back to where I had left Rin, Jaken, and A-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where were you?"

"Come Rin. I wish you to meet somebody."

"Yes my lord!"

We returned to the scene of the battle and we followed the scent of the half-breed. We found them at a human village. Unsurprising.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"The woman would not answer my question. I came to extract it from her."

"Well you're outta luck. She went looking for the wolf demons. Something about them reminding her of family."

His human woman approached, "She was looking awfully down. Muttering something about people dying and it being her fault."

I had heard what I needed. It would appear that I would have to deal with many weak wolf demons. How annoying. At least the woman had the sense to leave the half-breed and find full-blooded demons.

It took a bit before the half-breed's stench faded away. Days passed before we entered wolf territory. A tornado stopped in front of me and revealed the leader of the pack.

"What are you doing on my land?"

"I am simply looking for a woman that was searching for your pack."

"Woman? A human wanted to hang around here. I don't know where she is though. Very handy to have around. I have a new jewel shard because of her. Won't tell her name though."

An odd colored wolf emerged from the bushes. White except for black feet, and a stripe running from head to the tip of the tail.

It crept behind me to Rin and I turned, ready to slay it. The wolf was surrounded in a glowing light and then the woman stood there.

"Hey Rin. What up? Fluffy taking care of you?"

I should've killed her for that alone.

"_What is your name woman?_"

She ignored me and focused on my ward, "I don't bite. Promise."

"Are you a wolf?"

"Nope. Just a human. I have a couple abilities though."

"May I ask your name?"

"Emy."

That was all it took? Rin asking?

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru looking for you?"

"Ask Fluffy himself. I'm leaving here pretty soon anyways. I want to test how strong Naraku is."

"You're going to fight him?"

"I stabbed Fluffy without a problem. But I wasn't aiming for his heart. If he has one at all. See ya around."

Emy changed into a black horse and darted away. After a second she came back and the wolf jumped on her back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we help her?"

"No Rin. I wish to see her strength and she will lead me to him. I will strike the finishing blow."

I flew towards the source of the woman's scent. It disappeared and I was forced to rely on sight. An invisible being rushed past me. That must have been her. This was a unique human.

"_Why are you following us?"_

"_Stay out of my head."_

"_You don't want some answers?"_

"_I wish for you to stay out of my head."_

"_Very well, but I will not answer your questions any other way."_

"_Hpmh. Are you truly human?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How are you able to fly, put up a barrier, and shapeshift?"_

"_Magic. Those in my family are strong in magic."_

"_What else can you do?"_

"_Various things. I try to specialize in healing and fighting."_

"_You believe that you can defeat Naraku?"_

"_I don't know until I try. I'm hoping that I can surprise him."_

"_Hmm."_

"_I don't care if you think he'll kill me in a single swipe."_

The woman withdrew from my head, but my beast started at me.

"_**Fearless and strong. Might be able to best us. Good with Rin. Make good mate."**_

"_I do not need a mate, and certainly not a human one."_

"_**Perfect for us. Must have her."**_

"_You have gone insane. This conversation is over."_

"_**Hmph."**_

It went away and I was surprised to find that we had come to a castle surrounded by a purple barrier. Naraku's doings. Two small figures stood on the ground next to it. As I descended the barrier wavered and then vanished. Interesting. Was the woman stronger than Naraku? Or was the barrier merely weaker than normal? They entered and once I had as well the barrier appeared again. Naraku's voice boomed from somewhere unseen,

"Well, well. Who do we have here? Koga, a human, and Sesshomaru. I didn't know you worked with humans now Sesshomaru. Are you here to join me or go to your deaths?"

"Shut it spider! I came to see if you deserve you reputation for strength."  
>The human was suicidal. Naraku appeared floating in his normal barrier. Suddenly his barrier vanished and Koga leapt at him.<p>

"Koga! I showed you his location. I'm fighting. Alone. You can watch if you so choose. That goes for you too Fluffy."

Stupid Human.

"A mere human who can destroy my barriers? I will absorb you and become much stronger. Thank you for seeking me out."

Emy

I jumped up to his height and hovered there for a moment. I took out the dagger that had tasted Fluffy's blood and turned it into a sword this time. With one swipe of a sword I drew blood. Naraku cackled and misama began to fill the air. For dramatic effect I waved a hand and the thick purple air cleared.

"That will do nothing to me. So far you appear to be quite weak. Is this all you have to offer?"

"Hardly."

Many tentacles came at me, and the ones that got past my blade were destroyed by the invisible shield I had on me. Naraku then spat out several demons from his body and I easily killed them. Three with my sword and two with fireballs.

"I can do this all day."

Moving towards his main body I slashed repeatedly and the tentacles disintegrated, turning them into ash that floated away on the light breeze. He started to move away from me. I closed my eyes and willed his heart to stop beating.

It was slowing down when something knocked me down. I re-discovered that the ground was still very solid. Fluffy was where I had been and was preparing to strike Naraku down.

"Jerk! He was my kill! Down boy!"

I guess I was thinking about it a little too hard because he slammed to the ground. Somehow he landed on his feet. Oops. Oh well, he was a demon. Koga rushed past me and kicked Naraku. The half spider was distracted by chuckling at Sesshomaru's fall. Koga had tentacles wrapped around his ankle and was slammed against the ground. I severed them with a dagger.

While I was distracted by saving and healing Koga, Naraku escaped to somewhere.

"How did you do that?"

"What? Command you? I have a secret or two."

Koga ran off where Naraku had been heading while Fluffy was standing behind me.

"Nobody commands me, _bitch_."

I had to roll my eyes, "Please. I can control you more than Kagome can control Inubaka. Live with it Fluffs."

"Do not call me anything involving _Fluffy_ human. Once more and I will kill you."

"Whatever, Fluffs."

The growl amused me, as did his attacks. Easily blocked with my sword and a dagger. After a couple of minutes I got bored and knocked him over. With a sword poking his throat and a dagger at his heart he was still.

"Don't interfere with my fights. I will kill you if needed. I suppose Rin will be sad, but time will dull the pain."

"You cannot hope to defeat me."

Sesshomaru knocked the weapons away from his skin and stood. He drew Tokijin and swiped at me. He continued swiping, faster and faster. I thrust my sword towards his heart and stopped Tokijin. While he readied to attack me again I swept a dagger through his throat. Or almost did, he stepped back just in time.

"Give up human."

I hissed, dogs hate cats right? Tokijin hit my leg, nearly taking it off. While healing it, I threw a dagger into his chest. Then I created a bow and quiver of arrows. I flew upwards and let an arrow fly. I was shocked when it turned purple. A sacred arrow? That made no sense. I was far from a kind and pure person.

The arrow struck Sesshomaru in the heart, while the spiritual part of it didn't affect him, the weapon did. It took a few seconds for him to register it. It took several minutes before he was forced to his knees, becoming weaker from loss of blood.

I felt bad for doing that, but oh well. Better him than me. That sounded, heartless. Not quite like me. Hmm.

When I looked back at him, Fluffy was face up, dying. He had removed the arrow, nothing was stopping the flow of blood. I descended and healed his wound. Even with him being a demon, he would be out for awhile.

When we got back to village (I was levitating him and moving him around) Inuyasha came out.

"Wow! Who did that to him?"

"I pissed him off, and I went by the saying kill or be killed. Except I didn't completely kill him. Where's Rin?"

Rin came running up and gasped when she saw her lord. I dropped him so he was leaning against a tree and left. I already missed Koga and his wolves.

Rin

Lady Emy came with Lord Sesshomaru, but he seemed really hurt. I could see the bloodstains on his kimono and he wasn't awake. It couldn't be true that he attacked Lady Emy. Surely she didn't attack him either. But what if she did. What if Lady Emy attacked Lord Sesshomaru? She didn't kill him, but it looked like she almost did. I liked her. Or I had, for the little time I had known her. If she really did hurt Lord Sesshomaru then I would have to stop liking her. But it would be hard. Hopefully it was a big misunderstanding.

It had been a full day since Lady Emy brought Lord Sesshomaru back to the village, and he still hadn't woken up. Even his brother was becoming slightly worried. I sat and watched my lord, hoping he would wake soon. His eyelids fluttered and then slid up.

"Where'd the human go?"

He sounded really mad, yikes.

"I don't know my lord. She brought you here and left."

"Hmph."

He stood and turned into a ball of bright light, then flew away. Leaving me in the village again. I didn't like the village because there were a lot of people around, and people are scarier than demons.

"Hey Rin. Fluffy left already?"

I shrieked and turned around to see Lady Emy standing there.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry about that. I came to say goodbye. I'm not coming back to village, maybe not coming back at all."

She walked away towards the others and I was left puzzled on what to do.

Emy

I had to wait until Sesshomaru was awake and gone before leaving. I walked towards the gang and was tackled by Kagome, "I was so scared that you had been killed or absorbed by Naraku!"

"Calm down. I'm fine, but I'm leaving for good soon. I just came to say goodbye, and give you guys some stuff."

I handed each of them a small vial filled with a thick blue substance.

"What's in these?"

"It's safe Inuyasha. But be careful when you use it. Each vial is filled with concentrated magic. It will break only when you want it to. Whoever it comes in contact with will be healed and will absorb the remaining magic to use how they will. Just remember that it's a one time thing, and it might be hard tracking me down for a replacement."

They each stared down at the precious substance. I went back to Rin.

"Here. Give one each to Jaken and Sesshomaru. You keep one too. Ask one of the others any questions about it. These are hard to make."

I changed into an eagle. Why not? Flying would cut down travel time. After a few hours I sensed someone I didn't want to meet. I cut off my scent and flew past Fluffy. He must have smelled me because he was sniffing around. Sesshomaru came towards me and I dived towards the ground. There was a chance he would fall for my disguise.

Suddenly I felt claws puncturing my right wing. I shrieked and clawed and pecked at him. His eyes narrowed and he plunged his claws into my chest. I let myself go limp.

"Stop faking. It's pathetic. You will die by my hand."

I turned into my real form and teleported to Koga.

Sesshomaru

I almost killed her. I will destroy her completely. But for now I had to check on Rin. I didn't trust the woman to leave her unharmed. I was relieved to see Rin singing in a field of flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned! Here, Lady Emy said to give one to you."

I looked at the vial filled with a blue substance, "What is this?"

"She didn't tell me. She said to ask Kagome and her friends."

The woman did that on purpose. Make me ask the half-breed or the humans. I stalked towards the village. My 'brother' came at me with his sword drawn, "Stay away from the village bastard!"

"What is in this vial?"

"Why should I tell you?"  
>"Your companions will die by my hand otherwise."<p>

"Emy filled it with magic. It can heal or give you power for a time. The vial won't break unless you want it to. Now leave."

"Hm."

I had to hunt the woman down now to kill her. She seemed to like that wolf demon.

We were approaching the wolf demon's land when I sensed a demon coming close. I was forced to leave Rin with Jaken to check it out. It turned out to be a mere centipede who was overgrown. I returned to find Rin and Jaken trembling behind the human woman. She was easily destroying naraku's insects, puppet, and several other demons. Dead bodies littered the ground. I watched, surprised that a human could do that. Soon the last of the demons fell to the ground dead and emerged from the shadows.

"Hm. Leave human and I might spare your life."

She marched up to me and punched me in the chest, "How stupid are you! Leaving Rin with the scaredy frog! Honestly how are you lord of the western lands?! Ugh. You are so, so irritating!"

Humans never yelled at this Sesshomaru.

"You will not talk like that to this Sesshomaru. Die."

My attacks all bounced off her barrier. Hmm.

"Collapse your barrier."

"No. Guard Rin better. I'm leaving. I might run into you guys again, maybe not."

"Wait."

She looked at me curiously, "What?"

"Stay with us and guard Rin when I cannot."

"No. I belong to no one. No packs, no groups, and no masters. Bye."

I grabbed her arm. The skin contact made my beast act up for some reason.

"_**Have her. Now. Mark her. Ours."**_

"_No."_

He tried to take control of me. But I could not be controlled so easily.

Emy

Sesshomaru's beast was going crazy for some reason. I put a hand on his to move it, but he growled and pinned me to a tree. His eyes were red. His beast was in control. Not good. Not good. I reached up to his neck and tweaked a pressure point. He collapsed and I went down too.

Fluffy was all muscle, which is heavy. It took a moment or two to move him off of me.

"Jaken, what the hell was that?"

I winced when I realized I had sworn in front of Rin.

"I do not know. That is most unlike my Lord."

I tried to stand up but that elicited a soft growl. Hmm. What was that about? I sat back down thinking about what I should do. Getting away from here before he woke up was probably the best choice. So I did just that.

As I left I made sure to disguise my scent and leave no tracks. Hopefully he wouldn't be too focused on finding me or I was screwed. I didn't get too far when I heard soft footsteps. What to do? Um. Got it. I turned myself invisible and not solid. I was like a ghost. Fluffy could walk through me.

I felt him do just that, and heard him growling softly. What was with him? Why did his beast come out.

"How foolish can you be? We do not need a mate, and certainly not a human."

That was what it was about. Aw, hell naw. That was never happening. He had to thaw out his heart, get along with Inuyasha, stop being such a jerk to people, and stop trying to take the Tessiaga. I would probably come up with more things. There was no way he would do all that. So I was safe for now. I had no time for love.

I had become visible from not paying attention, "You."

"Wow Fluffy. Um. I'm not really into you. Or anyone. I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Just because my beast desires you does not mean I do. Speak of this ever and I will behead you."

"Little harsh. I forgot that your heart is encased in ice."

I was tempted to do something that would get me killed. It was probably a once in a lifetime chance. Why not. I walked up to him and ran a finger up and down his chest. He growled softly, most likely fighting with his beast. Men are all the same.

I turned and left, "Sometimes you're just like a human."

There was no way I going to risk anything else. Physically he could easily overpower me. Sadly soft footsteps behind me warned me that he was following. Joy. Not.

"Do not compare this one to a human."

"Whatever. Sometimes you act like one. You can try to hide your emotions, but your eyes show them."

"Hm."

What he needed to do was leave me alone. Solitude would be nice. Nobody put in danger from my presence. Actually, since I had traveled back in time I might be somewhat safe. No, scratch that. Those after me would come if they were determined enough.

"Sesshomaru, do everyone a favor and go away. Stay far away from me. Make sure Rin is never near me. And next time don't attempt to steal Naraku's death from me."

"I do not take orders."

"Damnit! Stay away from me. People around me get killed. Being far away from each other helps to keep Rin safe."

"Why is that?"

"I have my secrets. Besides you've left Rin in a human village. Great going. She associates them with death you idiot."

"Do you have no respect for your superiors?"

"I have not met one in years. Ask me once I find one. Hey Koga, what up?"

Finally, a friendly wolf face.

"Why do you associate with lesser demons?"

Why would he not shut up and leave?

"You have a point. Lets go Koga."

I changed into a wolf and ran for possibly, my life. The dig was so worth it, and he sorta walked right into it as well. I chanced looking back and saw that Fluffy was flying away. Good.

It wasn't too long before we arrived at the wolf demon den. Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting there for once instead of running behind Koga.

"Hey you're back Koga!"

I always thought that Ginta was the slightly more level headed one of the two.

"Anything happen?"

"No. Still no sign of Naraku either. Are you actually going to stay around for more than a day or two?"  
>The question was meant for me, "You have no idea how much I would love to just stay here for the rest of my life, but I really can't. I'll stay for a few days before leaving.<p>

Four Days Later

"Bye guys. Good luck with Naraku. With my luck he'll just rip right through me. Oh, Koga, keep Kagome safe."

"Will do. See ya."

I began the long walk to somewhere. Where Naraku was. The evil from him was trackable, at least for me.

Three Days After Leaving

Sesshomaru

"Funny how nothing ever goes quite right. Safety is merely an illusion. For all their power Inuyasha and Fluffy wouldn't be able to keep me safe. Naraku might be the only one who could, and I'm trying to kill him. Why does it have to be so tempting to hide behind his evil. Pretend to be safe. Rin would kill me if I ever actually did."

She dared compare me to half-breed scum, "Do not compare me to those scum. My power is far greater than Naraku's."

"She jumped and then saw me, "Don't sneak up on me. And yes, I will compare you to whoever I wish to."

Why hadn't I killed the human a long time ago? Only because Rin would be quite sad.

"_**Keep telling yourself that. You can't deny the truth forever."**_

"_What 'truth' do you speak of beast?"_

"_**You have been thinking of the human woman since she rejected us. Powerful. Create worthy heirs to our kingdom."**_

"_Hmph. I need no mate or heirs. She didn't reject us because I made no move towards her, and I will not ever. I have only been thinking that she would make an excellent caretaker for Rin."_

"_**Sure. Then you would not care that you cannot keep her safe."**_

"_I do not care if she lives or dies. Should I for some reason wish to protect her, the human would be quite safe."_

"_**Learn to pay attention to your surroundings instead of her."**_

I looked around to find that the woman had disappeared. Her scent was easy to track. It smelled of vanilla and flowers instead of dirt like most humans. I heard her before I saw her.

"Why can't you just die already? You give spiders a bad reputation."

"Ah yes, you. Will you serve me or choose to die?"

"You can die."

"I have had someone look in your head. Why don't you remember your past. How you couldn't protect anyone, much less _Zoey_."

The woman was on her knees shaking.

"Yes, yes. Relive it. Watch those you love die because of you. Serve me and I can make it all go away. You will never have those nightmares again."

Before I could step forward and end the scum the human stood, "Die."

That was not her. The voice was deeper, more powerful, and much more evil. Naraku began to laugh.

"Finally you reveal your true strength. Such a pity you can't think straight."

A black light began to form in her hands and it was thrown at Naraku. He allowed it to hit him for some reason and then had his body destroyed.

"Now, you can't kill me. I have gotten rid of my weak human heart."

The woman showed no signs of hearing and was shooting lightning from her hands. Naraku looked shocked, "How can you? No. You will not kill me."

He left and the human sank to the ground, "Stay away from me."

I took no heed of her order and walked to her. She looked up at me with pitch black eyes. Her straw colored hair had remained the same. Slowly the black left her eyes and the bright aqua returned.

"Next time listen. You have no idea what's it like trying to control myself. Just, just stay away."

She collapsed, drained from whatever had happened to her. For some reason I picked her up and brought the human back to the camp. Knowing full well that Jaken would squawk and Rin would be glad to have a single human companion for a bit.

Naraku

The human woman had almost managed to reach my heart somehow with her lightning. She would be quite an asset if I could control her. Not only that, but she was rather attractive. Unique eyes and rare colored hair. Any children would be powerful as well. Hmm.

Emy

I awoke upon A-Un.

"What?"

"You're awake! Lord Sesshomaru came back carrying you and said to take care of you."

"Um. Thank you Rin?"

"Master Jaken! Lady Emy is awake."

"I don't care about the human woman."

"Hey Jaken, be nice to Rin. I could really turn you into a frog. And Rin, I'm not a lady, please do not address me as one. Where's Sesshomaru?"

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you. It is none of your business where my lord chooses to go."

"In other words, you have no idea where he went. Brilliant. You can't even keep track of a dog."

"So this is the thank you I get."

Oh there he was, "Well, you are a dog demon," I slid off the two-headed dragon and walked over to him, "But thank you for bringing me back here. I'm a sitting duck otherwise. Are you tracking Naraku too?"

"You can detect him?"

"Only his general direction until I get closer."

"Hmm."

Whatever. He probably couldn't track Naraku. Was Fluffy following me or something? He kept popping up. I didn't mind a friendly face now and there, but this was becoming too common. I started walking towards Naraku's evil aura.

"How did you transform?"

"I don't, not exactly. Piss me off enough and I'll start drawing power from around me. In that mood I've naturally destructive, it's a struggle to keep from destroying things around me. Thankfully most of my power is locked away behind seals and barriers."

"How powerful will you become?"

"Dunno. More powerful than anyone at least a hundred years ago from now. History is a little blurry when it comes to magic."

"How do you not know your power, and what did he mean about you not being able to protect those you love?"

"My past is a secret. It is a key to partially controlling me. Naraku is probably hoping he'll get to that point. As for my power, it my concern only for now. That will change later."

"How and why will it change?"

"None of your business. I already have an idea of who is. Never mind that. Not important."

"It does not sound unimportant."

"It may involve you later, it may not."  
>"Tell me."<p>

"No."

"You will answer this one," I ducked and his hand went over my head instead of around my neck.

"Missed me. I don't have to answer to you. Titles mean nothing to me. Respect is earned not given. In my time, and there aren't any choose somebody to lead for a certain amount of time. If we don't like them, we can kick them out of power at any time."

"This is not your time. You are in the western lands, of which I am the lord."

"You have not earned my respect, and you have not beat me in battle. To me, you are just another person. A person with an attitude."

He stopped pursuing me and just watched me leave. Finally peace, and Naraku was waiting miles away. Maybe I could even sleep a night without nightmares.

Sesshomaru

The human's words shouldn't affect me, but they did. '_To me, you are just another person' _

"_**She doesn't care for us. Stop being so cold."**_

"_I do not care if the woman cares for me or not."_

"_**Yes you do. Just admit it."**_

"_Humans are weak and useless. They die quickly. She is of no use to me other than finding Naraku."_

"_**And afterwards? Will you slay her? The human will leave and might never come back."**_

"_That does not concern me."_

"_**You will not miss her at all? Rin needs a mother figure, she would work well as one."**_

"_The human might be useful in that capacity, but no other. She is not worth the trouble."_

"_**Isn't she?"**_

He left me in peace for a moment, and then took me, Lord Sesshomaru, by surprise.

Sesshomaru's Beast

He would not admit to wanting to make the human stay. I managed to take over and I bounded towards the woman. She was ours. Whether he liked it or not. I saw her look at us and stop running. I stopped in front of her and managed to change into the humanoid form and slammed her into a tree.

"What was that for?"

I stopped any further complaints by slamming our mouths together. She didn't fight for dominance which was a little disappointing. The human fruitlessly pushed on my chest. I took a claw and began tearing her clothes off. Then she was gone. Vanished. With no clue to where she went. I crept back into my corner and let the cold-hearted one take back his body.

Emy

I was back in my real time and shaking. I was hoping that would never happen, and it would be awhile before I ventured back. But I would make sure to keep well away from Sesshomaru. It brought back memories that would not ever go away. Actually, Naraku was sorta looking okay right now. He didn't have a beast that was wanting to rape me. Gee.

Sesshomaru

"_What was that?"_

"_**Want her. Need her. Now."**_

"_You may want her, but you do not need a human for a mate. Get ahold of yourself. Hopefully she has fled to her own time and will not return."_

He snarled at me and left me alone for real this time. I returned to where I left my pack and Rin ran up to me, "Where's La- um Emy?"

"She has left to her own time."

"Hopefully the wench won't come back"

Rin looked sadly at Jaken and tears formed in her eyes, "Will she come back Lord Sesshomaru."

"I do not know."

"Can you get her?"

"No Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is above such a task."

"Rin, I do not know how the human moves between time or where she would be."

"Could we ask Kagome?"

"Lord Sesshomaru does not associate with lowly beings such as her."

"Jaken," The annoying imp became quiet, "Accompany Rin to the human village and remain there until I return.

He did as he was told and I began journeying to Bokuseno with the woman's lips still burning on mine.

Rin (Once she arrived at the village)

I slid off A-Un and ran up to Kagome, "Lady Kagome! Can you bring back Emy?"

"What do you mean? Did she die?"

"Lord Sesshomaru came back and said that she went back to her own time, and probably wouldn't return."

"What'd he do to her?"

I didn't like Inuyasha very much, "My Lord wouldn't do anything to her!"

"Well she is a very attractive woman."

That was the monk.

Kagome

Of course Miroku would say that. Sango's eye twitched, "I doubt Sesshomaru would take interest in a human."

"But she did almost kill him. Maybe he likes feisty ones that don't obey."

Inuyasha hit the monk this time, knocking him into a patch of mud. Surely Sesshomaru must have done something. Emy didn't seem like she would disappear for no reason.

"Rin. In my time Emy lives across the world pretty much. I would have no idea where to start looking in America."

"America?"

"America is a country far away from Japan and is bigger. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

I silently hoped she'd come back. Emy could really help to kill Naraku.

Six Months Later

We were holed up in Kaede's hut waiting out a blizzard. Emy hadn't returned. Did Sesshomaru kill her or something?"

"Hey."

We all spun around to see her. Miroku grabbed her butt and was rewarded with being dragged out of the hut and thrown into the storm. He came back in quickly, but still looked like a snowman.

"Why'd you disappear?"

Why couldn't Inuyasha be more tactful?

"Oh. Fluffy's beast got way too close for comfort. Miroku is lucky I didn't actually hurt him."

"Wait, Sesshomaru tried to force you? That's not like him."

"One, I got away. Two, his beast, Fluffy hates me. Three, keep bringing it up and it won't end well."

"Why is that?"

"Even you would cry Inuyasha if you lived my life. I lived with a wolf for five years, and finally ventured out into the human world at eleven. The people with the record for surviving around me were my parents, they lasted six years."

I watched her eyes mist over before clearing. A pale white line came from beneath her collar and extended a little up the back of her neck. I touched it, "What happened?"

"Bandits. A twelve year old with no knowledge of fighting or magic stuck with them for a year gets scars. Or a missing organ. Their leader was my first kill."

I got what she was saying aside from the missing organ. She was so strong. How could Emy not snap when Miroku put his act on?"

"Damn."

Exactly Inuyasha. Probably what we were all thinking.

"The rest of my past is no one's concern. No. He can't."

She sprinted into the storm and we followed after grabbing warmer clothing. We found her in a barrier that blocked the bad weather.

"Ah, brought friends did you? Pity they will suffer the same fate as your parents."

"One day I will finally destroy you!"

An unnatural wind kicked up and what looked to be pure energy shot from Emy's hands. The dark figure in the sky chuckled and put up a shield. Emy sank down to her knees for a moment and then stood back up. The flow of energy remained aimed at the figure and its shield failed.

"So you have broken some of the seals. How foolish. You will one day now longer be able to remain in your real form."

"It's worth it if you die. I have nothing else to live for."

I could now see an evil aura around her that matched with her changed voice. Inuyasha unleashed a windscar which was reflected back at us. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came. Something protected us. I had no idea what. Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel, but it had no effect on the mysterious figure. Emy jumped up and began slashing at her rival, but got nowhere. After the longest time she was sent flying into the ground and the figure vanished. Sango and I raced to her side. She was still except for opening her eyes which were black. Soon the odd color faded and with that her consciousness.

We brought her back to Kaede's hut and treated her wounds the best we could. She had broken bones and various scrapes. I saw her back while bandaging it, and was shocked. It was mostly scars. Some were scars on other scars. It was incredible.

I heard Inuyasha faintly yelling at somebody in the storm outside. He came stomping in, "Guess who showed up?"

"Naraku?"

"I wish. Sesshomaru. It's like he knew she showed up," He nodded to the sleeping girl by the fire. Sango and Miroku grabbed their weapons just in case while Sesshomaru came into the hut.

"When did she return?"

"None of your business, you're the reason she left in the first place."

"Answer me half-breed."

"Why should I?"

"I will kill you and your pack otherwise."

"Feh, she came back a couple hours ago. Would you go away already?"

"What happened to her?"

"She changed somehow while fighting and ended up with broken bones and all that."

"Hmm. You cannot even protect one of your own."

"Shut up. I wasn't the one who scared her away for months."

"Hmph."

He turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Damn. He's gone."

Emy was sitting up and was glaring at the door and looking right through Sesshomaru.

Emy

I was trying to ignore Fluffy standing not too far away. I could feel my body healing the last broken rib. It snapped into place and made Kagome jump. It would take several hours for my magic stores to replenish themselves. I got to my feet and felt my muscles screaming for me to rest. Oh well, pain wouldn't kill me. I headed into the storm. Cold didn't affect me as much as most people.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, My death will come in a fight, not from cold."

"Wait, you know how you're going die?"

"I have a pretty good idea. That jerk from earlier is stronger than me and enjoys tormenting me. As if killing my family wasn't enough. At least your brother didn't kill your parents, unlike my uncle who escaped yet again."

"Wait, that was your uncle?"

"Yeah. You should go back before Kagome starts looking for you out here."

Inuyasha left me after a moment of complaining, and I kept walking with no destination in mind. If Fluffy came near me anytime soon he'd be in big trouble.

"Why didn't you stay in your own time?"

"Stay the hell away from me! I'm not in the mood. Just go away. I will play dirty and bring Rin into this."

"You will do no such thing human."

"Shut it Fluffs."

"I have warned you about calling me that."

"Yeah, and I told you to go away." I gave up and nearly managed to stab him. Damn his quick reflexes. After a couple more tries he tried to knock the blade from my hand, but that got him in slashing range. He lept back with slices on his chest. Memories started to come back and I tried to push them back into that dark corner of my mind. My body trembled, showing my attempts not to lose control.

Sesshomaru advanced towards me with deadly poison claws ready. I parried and that freed me from the memories. He would've been better off if I had lost control. Now I could think and actually defend. Like Inuyasha, when transformed, I didn't really feel any injuries.

"Hm. You can control yourself."

Would it kill him to shut up. I managed to knock him onto his back and that gave me the chance to change into my wolf and run away into the woods. He wouldn't be very far away, but I hadn't lived with a wolf for years without learning to disappear. I changed my coat to pure white, and I had cut off my scent and aura.

My legs never stopped as the white ground blurred around me. It took a few hours before I could no longer smell my pursuer. Good, I lost him. Took long enough. I reached down and grabbed a mouthful of snow while running. Running to the western lands. Where Sesshomaru lived and rule.

I skidded to a stop after entering the western lands. A demon guard started coming towards me with pike raised. I knocked him over and resumed running. Couldn't stop now. Drawing closer to Naraku. How could Fluffy not realize it?

I was passing the castle when I nearly crashed into Rin playing in the snow while Jaken complained.

"Master Jaken! A wolf!"

"Begone wolf. Staff of Two Heads!"

I dodged the fire narrowly, jumped on Jaken, and licked Rin's face before resuming my run. Just keep running, running, running.

Rin

I was so scared when the wolf appeared out of nowhere. After it left, I realized it wasn't really a wolf.

"Master Jaken! Emy has returned and you nearly burnt her to a crisp!"

"Foolish human."

Did Lord Sesshomaru know?

Emy

I didn't dare stop before I put more distance from the palace, but my body was starting to give out. I curled into a ball under a low hanging pine branch and against my wishes fell asleep.

I awoke to voices passing nearby, "I don't understand why our lord has us looking for a human."

"Maybe she's his special pet or something?"

Whatever, he wasn't getting me. I let my scent and aura free for a moment and then drew it back in. Sadly they realized it.

"What was that?"

They tramped over and I got ready to run.

"It's just a lone wolf."

"You fool, he said the human liked to be in a wolf form. Grab her!"

It was too late, my legs were pounding against the ground and they would eventually lose me amongst the snow. Sad for them. Hopefully Fluffy wouldn't be too hard on them. For now I would run through snowy woods and fields. Alone.

Sesshomaru

I had returned to my castle to find out that the human had been in the area. Currently I was waiting for my guards to report back. Two bird demons entered my study.

"Did you locate her?"

"We came across an odd wolf, but could not capture it. Pure white and unafraid. It gave off an odd aura and smelled of vanilla and flowers."

"You let a human woman escape. How hard is it to capture a wolf? I will deal with you two later. Dismissed."

Worthless. I would have to go search myself. I followed the guard's scents to where they had been and picked up the human's. It vanished leaving nothing but pawprints. After a long time of following pawprints they stopped and there was a pattern of a bird's wings. There was truly no way to track her now.

I kept going and ran into a barrier not visible to the eye. Once I passed through the stench of Naraku hit me. How had _he_ gotten past me and set up in my lands. His blood would cover my claws. A flicker of movement caught my eye and I lashed out at it with a poison whip.

"_Watch where you're aiming that."_

"_This is where you disappeared to?"_

"_You didn't even know about this, did you?"_

"_I know of everything in my lands."_

"_**Sure**_ _you do. Lier."_

"_Watch your mouth!"_

"_I'm thinking not talking."_

"_Hpmh."_

"_I win."_

The human withdrew from my head and I watched her creep forward. I followed, not copying her attempts at stealth. She flattened herself against the wall and Naraku came around the corner, "Sesshomaru, what a surprise. How did you find me."

"You cannot escape my detection."

"Why have you not confronted me? I have been here for months."

I remained silent and watched the human drive a knife through Naraku's back and send a white stream of magic towards his heart.

"Ah. Emy, how nice to see you again. Why don't you join me? Together we could rule the world."

"Fuck off."

"Do not say that my flower?"

"Eh?"

"I will take you as my wife."

"..."

A growl escaped me.

"Jealous Sesshomaru? I never expected you to think of mating with a human."

"I do not wish to mate with a human. She is nothing more than bait for you."

"Both of you! I am not a chew toy. I am not marrying either of you and I'm leaving for good soon. Or dying. Either one works."

I looked at the human curiously, most did anything to avoid dying. This one seemed indifferent to it.

"Don't think you can escape my dear. "

"_**She is ours, not his. Kill him."**_

"_I am going to kill him, but not for your reason."_

"Careful now. Don't go and kill me now."

A bright blast of light blinded me for a moment. Once I could see again Naraku had disappeared and the human was standing there glaring where he had been. "Oh, come on. At least he'll have to hide or reabsorb his heart."

"What do you mean woman?"

"Without his heart Naraku cannot heal himself. The nerve of him! My guy is in the future."

Her man?

"_**You waited too long. Not ours now."**_

"_She was never ours and never will be. The woman is a mere human. Besides, if you pay attention you would've noticed that she bears no marks or scents of an unfamiliar male."_

"_**Things are different in the future. Baka. Grab her. Might change her mind."**_

"_I do not intend to mate with a human. That one knows nothing about obeying."_

"_**If you will not try then I will."**_

"_Hmph. You will not take over my body."_

_**Then admit to me that you care for the human woman." **_

"_I will not admit to you that I care for the human woman!"_

"_**That wasn't so hard now was it?"**_

I, Lord Sesshomaru, had just admitted to having feelings for someone. A woman, and worst of all, human.

"Oh look, it's Lord-I-Have-An-Icicle-Up-My-Ass."

Emy

Cynthia finally showed up. About time really.

"You will refer to this Sesshomaru with respect."

"Is he always such a bore? Let's bail on Fluffy and go pick on the toad."

There's the girl I know and love. Jaken came waddling out the brush with Rin right behind, "How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru, you pathetic human wretch!"

Cynthia marched over, took the staff of two heads, and hit Jaken like a golf ball into the woods around us. An almost silent splashing sound spoke of her excellent aim. Rin clapped her hands and laughed at the poor imp. It was rather funny. I could practically see the anger radiating off Fluffy.

"Leave now or I will not hesitate to kill you, human filth."

I nearly told him to sit. You know what?

"Sit boy!"

It took more magic than I expected to, but he still face planted. Cynthia and I teleported away from the downed dog demon. Once we were safely away we actually ended up on the ground from laughing so hard. I had missed her.

Once we could sit up again she turned to me, "I think icicle boy likes you."

"Eh?"

"Really. He didn't seem to be that upset at you, just me."

"You're insane. Besides I had a dream that might have been a vision. A werewolf trotted out of the woods and shifted into human form. I could feel the connection and I had a mark on my neck. It was a tiny wolf with a tiny girl sitting together."

"It might've been a vision, but I'm guessing that it was merely a dream since you've been around a demon who might like you."

"Shut up. Fluffy doesn't like humans except for Rin, and I have no intention of getting involved with anyone, much less _him_."

"You should. It would be cute, and you might get him to stop his obsession with the Tessaiga."

"Whatever. I'm going to grab some stuff from our era and come back."

I squeezed the heart since it didn't take any magic that way and was back in one of my cave hideouts. A pure white wolf with eyes that matched my own trotted past me with a rabbit in her mouth.

I walked deeper into the cave and through a barrier I had put up. Soon I was in front of rough shelves carved into the rock. Weapons took up a few and the rest was various potions. I choose a new bow and quiver of arrow and dumped most the potion vials into a small sack that unless I wanted it, vanished into another plane of existence.

I walked back out and into the sunshine. Sadly this cave was rather close to a high school. Shouts came from a gym class. Rustling told me that someone was in the bushes. A football lay near me. I kicked it into the bushes and climbed up to a low tree branch.

"Why are you out here?"

Spotted.

I looked down at the guy. Short brown hair and slightly darker eyes. T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Normal except for something. I wasn't sure what, but something was off. His eyes darkened, "Mine."

Werewolf. Probably half. His eyes lightened and he looked around.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"There's a voice sometimes in your head isn't there."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You're a half werewolf."

"Yeah, right. Seriously how do you know?"

"Imagine becoming a wolf. Just humor me."

He rolled his eyes and after a moment I heard bones cracking. He stopped and looked at me, shocked.

"But werewolves and magic aren't real."

I jumped down from the branch, "Really? How do you think some hide? Vampires would be hunted, same with you. There are some misguided people who would pursue you the the ends of the earth to slay you."

"This is a dream isn't it?"

"This is reality or one of them. Depends on if you believe quantum physics or something."

I created an orb of light and had it float over to him.

Did you just? But? How?"

"You can't do that. Most supernatural beings can't. Bonus of having magic."

"Are you human or what?"

"Completely human. You are going to an alpha. Have fun and look for your mate. Your friends are coming and I want to be hidden." I walked towards my cave, "Hey. Wait. What do you mean by mate?"  
>"Once your wolf connects with you, you'll know when you find her. They end up being your second half. Mate is short for soulmate."<p>

I didn't mention my suspicion of who was his mate. I meant it when I said I didn't intend to get involved with anyone. Instead, before I did something stupid, I went back to the feudal era.

"What happened? You look out of it."

"That dream Cynthia. The guy was there. Half werewolf, and the first thing he said was, 'Mine'."

"You found your soulmate!"

"So what. I don't plan to be with anyone. Besides lots of people ignore their soulmates for a different person."

"Like Sesshomaru?"

"Would it kill you to stop trying to pair me up with people?"

"For now. You should bring the half wolf back here and see Fluffy's reaction."

"You will address this Sesshomaru with respect."

Great, now look who's here.

"_Sure I will oh great Lord Fluffy._ You're losing to a half wolf."

"What do you mean?"

I lunged at my best friend to cover her mouth, but she moved.

"I mean Emy found her soulmate and despite her denials is going to fall head over heels for him. You're going to be out of the picture."

I knew I doing an impression of how red a tomato could be.

"As if I, Lord Sesshomaru, cares about a human."

I knew Cynthia was wrong. She was, right? He wasn't faking it, was he? I didn't need anymore fighting over me.

"_You should grab what's-his-name right now."_

Like that would be a good idea.

"You again? Wait, what's going on?"

Thinking about it too hard again. I really had to stop doing that.

"Nothing. Sorry. I'll send you back."

"Won't it look weird if I just reappear or something?"

"He is not half demon."

"Shut it Fluffy. Look man, I'll take care of it."

"You will not treat this one with such disrespect."

"How are you going to take care of me disappearing in the middle of class?"

"I can wipe their memories of you disappearing and replace it with you being there."

"You can do that? Creepy."

"Yeah, yeah let's go before I have to wipe more people."

"Woman."

"What!?"

I had had enough of Sesshomaru for now.

"What is this human to you?"

Really? He had to prove Cynthia right? Agh. Today was not my day.

"The _half human_ is nothing more than someone I have encountered before."

A word I really didn't want to hear sounded.

"Mine."

"Mine."

Did all canines do this? Inuyasha didn't do that to Kagome. Both the guys were glaring at each other.

"Cool it, both of you."

Nothing. Okay. I walked over to the guy whose name I still didn't know and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down."

His eyes returned to normal, "What is that?"

"Your wolf taking over for a moment.


End file.
